The Fates of the Unforetold
by Suzuka Taisho
Summary: What will happen when complete opposites are told their fates? Will they come to tolerate each other and rule peacefully? Or will the world come to its end at the hands of its saviors?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The stars shined with an ethereal light this night as the moon becomes the sun, and son becomes the father. The fates decision though unfortold, and unexplained holds the key to the world's salvation. Chaos and fury threaten to rein, so under the full moon of ancient time they will finally bring together lovers from across time, the true rulers of the world. The Queen must be kind, gentle, graceful, a model for her people, but she must also hold a strict hand and hold no tolerance for evil. The King must be the eternal enforcer, strong, honorable, strict, only to be softened by his lady Queen. Their paths must cross, he must learn to love, and she must learn to melt his icy heart. Or in the wake of failure, let it be known the world shall see its last day when the sun becomes the moon and the red flower blooms alongside the black of death.


	2. 1 Is it Love? Or is it Curiosity?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters sadly =( and I make no profit from this story so pweez don't sue me it's not nice .

Chapter One: Is it Love? Or is it Curiosity?

The crackling of a dying fire could be heard, as a mellow sun dragged itself over the horizon. In this same manner did a young miko drag herself out of her nylon sleeping bag. With a stretch of her arms and a small yawn the young girl of sixteen awoke in the middle of the forest clearing. She opened her sleepy cobalt blue eyes to find a houshi who had suspiciously gotten closer to the tajiya who was sleeping peacefully against a tree. Kagome looked down at the sound of her adopted kit's whimper. The small kitsune had been uncovered from the warm safety of the sleeping bag when Kagome sat up. She smiled lovingly and kissed her kit's forehead as she slipped out of the bag, covering him once more. She turned around to find Inuyasha asleep at his watch post in a nearby tree and decided it was a good time to bathe in the nearby hot springs. 'I would take Sango, but the people of this time just don't seem to see bathing the way I do I guess.' She thought as she gathered her towel and bathing supplies. She looked around and seeing her pack mates were all peacefully asleep took her things and began to make her way to the springs. 'Thank goodness I get to bathe at all! That stupid Inuyasha saying it was to far and he couldn't protect me from camp! He wouldn't even let Sango go with me! Jeez! I know it is how he shows he cares, but I can take care of myself now! I don't need him for every little thing anymore.' A pang of guilt went through her as she remembered the deep Inuyasha shaped hole that had been the result of her sitting him for not letting her go. 'Oh well he did deserve it… kinda' Kagome shook her head banishing those thoughts as she began to undress and slip into the welcoming, soothing heat of the hot spring. By then Kagome was so in her own little world she didn't notice the two demonic auras heading directly towards her. As Kagome sat there contemplating the strange attitude of a certain hanyou, a large bear youkai burst through the shrubbery causing her to instinctively reach for her bow and quiver. Temporarily forgetting her nudeness, Kagome notched and arrow and aimed at the crazed youkai when she was suddenly showered in demon guts.

"Ewww!" she shrieked. "Why me?" she sighed and dunked under the water once more to try and rid her self of the gooey mess. 'Jeez! Why do they have to be so darn messy all the time? Hmmm… now that I think of it how did that happen again? I definitely didn't get to shoot my arrow.. and I haven't heard Inuyasha's ranting yet.. hmmmmm' When she rose from the water the young miko was shocked to find a very pissed off Daiyoukai lord. Kagome gulped "L-llord Sess-shoumaru?" she stuttered timidly, not wanting to anger him further.

At the mention of his name Sesshoumaru looked up from the gore that had dare to scare his ward, only to find a very scantly clad miko. He uncharacteristically quirked a brow, for if her towel fell even slightly to the right—Shesshoumaru checked himself . ' Inuyasha's _ningen _miko does not deserve such thoughts from this Shesshoumaru.'

'**You say that but you know you don't mean it' **Shesshoumaru's eyes would have widened if he did not have such good control of his features. For Sesshoumaru had thought he had locked up his beast's consciousness long ago.

'Leave this one beast before I lock you back in you cage' his beast scoffed.

'**Like you won't anyway' **it snickered, **'Though I might as well have fun while I can **_**master' **_It thus began showing some _very _compromising positions of a very naked miko. Shesshoumaru visually scowled, he was beginning to see why he locked his beast away all that time ago. All it ever thought of was _lust…_ and a few other weak human emotions he felt were not good enough for his person.

"Uhhhh…. Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned. She was curious as to why he was staring at her like he wanted to eat her or something. She had noticed when the look in his eyes began to change form that and…. Welll… something she would expect more of miroku rather than Shesshoumaru "Killing Perfection". Although her mind wandered at just how perfect and caught herself blushing. When he finally seemed to notice her presence he merely looked at her indifferently and turned around, sheathing his sword and left. Kagome was flabbergasted. 'Ruude much? Hmpf! You would think a lord would have more manners!' Kagome paused as she began to dress, 'Well he is a mystery that Shesshoumaru, makes one curious though'

Little did Kagome know Shesshoumaru was in no state of mind to be courteous, he was to busy attempting to silence his beasts lustful antics.

'Curious this is the only ningen you have ever bothered with before'

'**But the miko is powerful, she will bear strong pups'**

' Not while this Shesshoumaru is still amounst the living'

'**We will see my **_**master**_**, but you know you are curious to, of her strange ways'**

A noncommittal 'hn' was Shesshoumaru's answer as he was bombarded by his young ward who as always was smiling, even if there was none in return~~

Miko- Priestess

Yokai- Demon

Inu- Dog

Kitsune- Fox

Houshi- Monk

Tajiya- Slayer

Hentai- Perverted

Hanyou- Half- demon

~But we all knew that already~

Hey there this is my first fan fiction story! I welcome constructive criticism, but please be gentle . Thanks so much for reading!~~~


End file.
